nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Sid Meier's Civilization VI
Civilization VI is a strategy game and the 6th main entry in the Civilization ''series. Like other games in the series, the main goal of ''Civilization VI is to develop your empire as the player see fit across the different eras of human history while keeping in check the other powerful empires. The player can choose a civilization across a large variety of influential civilizations in history, each with their advantages and disadvantages, and then try to achieve one of the many conditions of victory. The game supports local multiplayer between multiple Switches. Gameplay This game is close to other Civilization games at its core but what sets it apart is the system of district that greatly influence the way players must build their cities. Aside from that, other smaller changes have been made like personal agendas for the leaders of other civilizations and the loyalty system that determines if a city is loyal to the empire or decide to betray the player. Aside for that, the game is pretty similar to other Civilization games in gameplay. There are various victory conditions the player can get. The most straightforward is domination in which the player conquers the other capitals and eliminate their rivals. Players can create their own armies using various technologies over the ages to wage war against the other players. Each type of unit has their own roles with some more orientated towards defending cities, others for attacking enemies and others are better at laying siege to enemy cities. Units will gain experience when they enter combat, allowing them to level up and take another skill on their skill tree each time. Outdated units can be upgraded with the appropriate resources and technology. A science victory is achieved by winning the space race. Science units progress in the technological tree, which is the mean to go from the stone age to the information era. The various technologies also provide access to various building and abilities as the player progress The player can achieve a culture victory by gathering more tourists than the other civilizations' domestic tourism combined. Players can generate culture by building Wonders and having Great People reside in cities. Generating high domestic tourism fights off opposing cultures. Culture also generates points to advance through the civic tree, which contain its own system of civics that can be selected and give bonus to a player's empire depending on the type of government. Players can get a religious victory by spreading their pantheon so that half of every civilization's citizen follow the player's religion. Faith can be generated to advance a religion which can influence other cultures and buy special units to help spread it. The gold earned is used to buy various facilities for the players cities, build units and quicker progression in certain trees. The game also feature different types of resources found on the map. The bonus resources are here only to give more food units to a city that control it and help it grow more than it could without them. The strategic resources are a special type of resource that is needed to create special military units that are generally more powerful than the other ones of the same era, horse are needed for mounted units, Iron for armored units, gunpowder for units armed with a gun, oil for modern boats and planes and uranium for nukes. The luxury resources are resources that are here to raise the quality of life of a civilization that control them, thus raising the happiness of the population and reducing the risk of revolt. Civilizations. Reception The original game recieved very favorable reviews and obtained a 88 on Metacritic, which is very good. The game has however recieved a fair amount of criticism by some of the long time fans of the series who accused the AI of the enemy leaders to be unable to fully grasp the layers of gameplay that the game has to offer, which can often result in poor strategic choices in the long run and in some case, an "unfair" advantage for the human players. Trivia *Civilization VI is the first numbered Civilization game to have appeared on a Nintendo console. Category:Civilization games Category:2K Games Category:Firaxis games Category:2018 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Strategy games Category:4X games